This invention relates generally to golf swing practice, and practice devices. More particularly, it concerns method and means to discriminate between a swing which produces too much acceleration, too soon, during simulated golf club swinging, and the right amount of acceleration, as at "point-of-impact" with a simulated ball.
When driving a golf ball from tee-off, it is most frequently desirable to achieve maximum driven distance of the ball, and directional accuracy is always sought. These objectives translate into maximum acceleration of the club head at point of impact, together with accurate swinging of the head in the desired plane for directional accuracy. There is need for a practice device which, when swung, will detect and indicate to the golfer that he has swung the device in such manner as to simulate an actual golf club swing that produces maximum acceleration of the club head at point of impact with a golf ball, and with swing plane accuracy.